Fireworks Factory
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: The scene of 'The Fireworks Factory' in Tigress's POV. *Oneshot* *TiPo*


**Fireworks Factory**

"The hardcore do understand." I said, as I embraced him in a hug. I let go of him and placed a paw on his shoulder, looking right in his jade eyes. "...But I can't watch my friend be killed." I said, as I lowered my vision for a moment, before turning my back at him. "We're going." I commanded to my comrades, walking away from the panda, not looking back at him.

"Hey, uh... maybe you can't watch _me_ be killed?" Asked Crane idiotically.

 _Stupid._

"I stop being a wimp." I replied strictly, as Crane frowned.

"And... she's back." I heard Monkey say. I made my way to the door of the jail, opened it slowly, and checked if anybody was there. No one was there. The alley was silent.

"It's safe. Come on." I said to teammates, only seeing they weren't listening to me. They were looking back at the panda, who was making his way inside the cell. Good, I am glad he listened to me. I walked to my friends. "Guys. Follow me." I said, turning back, as they followed me outside.

I saw the lane was fully silent. I think Shen called all his wolves, it's all safe for us right now.

"Hehe, Tigress really hugged Po." I heard Monkey whispering to Mantis.

"I never thought Tigress can actually hug someone." Mantis whispered back. My ear twitched. They think I cannot hear them, despite my super hearing.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, catching their attention. "You guys better focus on the mission than idle chit-chat."

"Yeah, right, Tigress. So, what's your plan?" Asked Viper. I turned to them.

"We will be going to Fireworks Factory, right where Shen is." I told them.

"Got it." Monkey replied, as everyone nodded. "Let's go." as soon as we reached the Factory, we hid behind a rock.

"Now listen, we have to destroy the weapons, so that Shen will be helpless and we can get him." I said, as the four nodded. We hoped to the factory, making sure that the wolves does not notice us. As we hid behind some barrels, I noticed the wolves taking the cannons out of the factory one-by-one. "If all of those weapons leave the build, China will fall." I told.

"We'll bring down the building!" Viper suggested. I nodded.

"Hey guys," Mantis started. "How 'bout this?" he said, smirking. We looked at him, as he took out a powdery thing from the barrel and rubbed it.

BOOM!

A little blast came out when he rubbed it. It's gunpowder! Great idea.

"This'll work." He said.

"Alright, let's go." I said, picking up a barrel of gunpowder, and so did the others.

"You think this will be enough?" Crane asked.

"We've to get all the gunpowder in here." I told. "And fire it in the building."

"Hey, look at this." Monkey called, showing a cart.

"That would help." I added. "Put the barrels in it." Suddenly, I heard something. I looked around and felt like I saw a shadow.

"What happened, Tigress?"

"Nothing. It's just...I felt like I saw Po." I replied.

"That can't happen. Po is at the prison." Monkey said. I nodded, still unsure.

"Someone's around!" Crane alerted. A few wolves ran to us. Well, we just defeated them easily. "I think we better use the attacking way. Let's take this cart out."

"What? But Tigress, we'll be recognized if we did that!" Viper commented.

"It's not possible to carry this cart without getting noticed. Let's just take this out, collecting all the gunpowder in our way." I commanded.

"Alright." They replied. Monkey jumped on top of the cart, as I carried it. I pushed the cart through all the way.

"Collect all the gunpowder!" I commanded.

Monkey and Mantis collected all the gunpowder, while Viper and Crane took down the wolves that came in the way. After some minutes of collecting a lot of gunpowder, Viper handed Monkey a fire lamp, he threw it on the barrels on gunpowder, and so it caught fire. We burst into the factory, as I let go of the cart, all the gunpowder barrels crashed into the factory.

Yes! We did it!

"Here's your new year's gift!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Hope you liked it! Cuz' you can't return it! Haha!" Mantis added. I smiled slightly. It's almost done. Now to take care of that idiot peacock. For a moment I thought of Po, who is in the jail, missing this beautiful sight of Shen's factory getting destroyed. Never mind, nothing's more important than his safety. But now, we have catch Shen before he gets the news of it and gets away again. I waved my paw, gesturing my comrades to follow me. I took a few steps until...

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

I heard a scream. It was familiar. It was the same scream that Po gives when I beat the heck out of him during sparring.

"Po?!" I exclaimed, as I looked up to see Po hanging up at the ceiling ( **Or whatever that thing was.)**

What? He disobeyed me? I told him to stay at the prison, and he refused my commands?

I heard monkey yelling something like, 'Return it' but I just ignored. Oh no, what have I done? Or should I say, what he has done? He is in danger. What if the gunpowder blasted?

"Tigress?!" Viper yelled. I looked at her. "Are you just gonna stand here or do something?!"

"N-No! I mean, take off the flames! Quick!" I commanded. I saw Monkey and Mantis were already on it. As we quickly started taking the flames off the gunpowder, some wolves attacked. As they took out their weapons, I growled. I sent a kick, taking off 2 wolves. One wolf tried to grab me, jumped over his back and punched his head into the gunpowder. As we fought and took out the wolves, we successfully prevented the gunpowder from getting blasted. I took a deep breath and looked up at Po, seeing that Shen was also there. Po was trying to fight him, but Shen pushed him off, as Po fell on a conveyor belt, which was leading him directly towards the melting metal.

"We have to save Po!" I said, as we made our way up to the levels. I breathed heavily, I have to save Po! I can't let him die! I have to save him! But then, some more wolves attack us. I growled angrily.

"We got them! Go!" Mantis said to me, I nodded. I left the wolves for the Four and jumped on a higher floor, taking out two wolves with a split kick. But then, a gorilla came in my way. He roared at me, I roared back. The gorilla tried to punch me, but failed. I sent a kick at his face. But the gorilla wasn't so weak to give up so easily. I looked to see Po falling off the conveyor belt.

"No!" I said, until the gorilla punched, which I managed to block.

"Lookin' for me?" I heard Po's voice. I looked back at the conveyor belt, seeing no Po. Was it just me, or did Po really did something? I few seconds later, Po appeared at the other side of the belt. I sighed in relief. The gorilla attacked me again.

"Aaahh!" I heard Po scream again. I looked at him to see a pack of wolves jumped on him.

"Po!" I managed to say, as the gorilla kept attacking me. I kicked the gorilla in the stomach and dodged a few punches from him. Some wolves rushed towards me. I kicked one of them, sending him right at Po, setting him free. But then he started going to Shen again. "Po, get away from him!" I shouted, as the gorilla grabbed me. But he just ignored.

What the heck has gotten into Po? He never disobeys me like this. The panda is in danger and I am stuck with this stupid gorilla. I looked at the four, who were busy fighting some more wolves. I looked back at Po to see him not fighting Shen, instead having a talk with him. For a moment I thought to let him do what he wants. I shouldn't interfere in his family issues. But if I do that, he'll be dead. But then I saw a horrible sight. I saw Shen uncovering his largest weapon, aiming it right at Po. I widened my eyes. I could see his death right before my eyes. As Shen lightened the weapon, a large ball of fire came towards Po. I finally managed to get out of the gorilla's grip.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed up to lungs, as my voice echoed through the entire factory. I started seeing everything in slow motion. I saw the fireball pushing Po through the air. I rushed at my full speed to help him, but couldn't. The force pushed me down at the floor.

I fell on the ground, landing on my head. I held my head in my paws. I felt dizzy, like if I was going to faint. A lot of things went through my mind.

' _I'll hit forty...Snack stops...I think I prefer the mast...So Hardcore that you don't feel anything...The hardcore can't understand...'_

' _The hardcore do understand...but I can't watch my friend be killed.'_

I closed my eyes tightly, remembering the horrible sight. I told him I can't see him getting killed, but he didn't cared. He got himself shot by a cannon before my eyes.

' _Don't Worry, Mr. Ping. He'll be back before you can say 'Noodles.''_

Tears rolled down my eyes. What am I going to say to his father? That I couldn't save his son? Will the poor goose even be able to stand hearing this?

"Tigress! Are you okay?" I heard Viper's voice. I opened my eyes slowly to see the four look at me with concern. I held my head in one paw. I was feeling dizzy because I fell on my head. Tears continued rolling down my eyes.

"He...he is... gone. Po is...gone." I sniffed. "And that's all my fault!"

"Tigress, we understand the situation." Monkey said, as he tried to control his emotions. "But we need to save China."

"And we can't do it without you, Tigress." Crane added. I sniffed and closed my eyes for a moment.

They're right. I can't lose hope right now. They need me as a leader right now. But what about Po?

Just then, a gorilla came pushed my comrades away, as the wolves managed to get the hold of them and put handcuffs on them. I widened my eyes and tried to stand up. But before I could do so, the gorilla came to me and punched my head, throwing me back down. I felt dizzier. Then I heard a noise. I opened my eyes to see a peacock shaped shadow with shining eyes walking to me. I saw Shen.

He laughed evilly. "I appreciate your confidence." Shen said. "But by doing this, you called your own death. Just like the panda."

I growled at him. "You...you'll pay for what you have done, Shen." I said.

"Oh really? But the panda who was destined for it is dead, you saw it by your own eyes. Your comrades are captured." He said, pointing at my comrades. "And now, you'll meet the same fate as _him."_

I growled and tried to attack, throwing a fist at his face to break his over-talking beak, but he just grabbed my fist in his talons and stomped it down. He took out a blade and pointed it at me.

"YOU WON'T BE SUCCEEDED, YOU BASTARD!" I heard my teammate yell, but Shen just ignored.

"You can't do anything. And soon you and the whole China will know to bow before me." He said and looked at his wolves. "Chain her." As soon as the wolves reached me I raised my paws in defence.

"Touch me and you'll touch your own death!" I threatened. The wolves stepped back.

Shen grinned. "Really? Do you think you should defend yourself when you didn't defended what you love?" I lowered my hands and thought. "Chain her!" Shen ordered again as the wolves grabbed my hands and put the handcuffs on them. I growled. "Hope you'll enjoy your last time on this earth, Furious Five. Soon, you'll meet the same fate as your friend." He said and turned to leave.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR DEED! I SWEAR YOU WILL!" I screamed to him, as I controlled my tears. He just chuckled evilly. "I know Po will come back! He will make you pay for what you've done to all those hundreds of innocent lives! YOU DESERVE NOTHING BUT DEATH, SHEN!"

"Shut her mouth."

As soon as Shen ordered, the gorilla came with hammer and hit my head with it. I yelped in pain before I fell on the ground. I felt a sharp pain in my head before everything started getting blurred.

"TIGRESS!" I heard my comrades shouted before my eyes closed and everything went black.

 _I still know, there will be someone who will stop this evil. I know. I am sure._

 **The End**

 **Hope you liked this! Forgive any grammar mistakes and please review.**


End file.
